Recuerdos, Amor y un bañón de fútbol
by Bel1DG
Summary: Tras un intento de declaracion la amistad de Tai y Sora cambia totalmente, ahora casi todos sus amigos estan de novios y ella y el...pues son ellos. Mal Summary, la continuacion de los capitulos puede estar en sus manos ... lean!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno como están? Les presento algo que se me ocurrió apenas :) es mi primera historia así que sean piados s conmigo ... Quizás haya fallos pero uds corrijanme con confianza, dejenme consejos o sugerencias que quieren para la historia... Soy ecuatoriana por lo que usare expresiones o situaciones como son en mi país. Es Taiora principalmente, pero también tiene un poco de otras parejas como Mimato y Takari, Jou tendrá 18, Sora Tai y Matt tendrán 16, Mimi e Izzy 14-15, Jolei 14, Davis Kari TK y Ken 13, pero este ultimo debido a su gran inteligencia adelanto un año para estar con su novia. No los distraigo mas, disfruten y sus RR me harían mejorar en caso de que la odien.. ENJOY!

Era hora de levantarse, ella lo sabia pero en realidad no quería hacerlo. Sora Takenouchi abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en su habitación...Sola, era su cumpleanos y no eran como los de cuando era niña que despertaba con abrazos y besos de sus padres y muchos regalos, extrañaba mucho eso, despues de la muerte de su padre su madre empezó a trabajar y por consiguiente a dejarla sola, por lo general pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos ya que ellos la acompañaban siempre sabiendo de la situación de su amiga pero todo cambio cuando Taichi Kamiya su mejor amigo se encerró mas en su mundo de fútbol, fiestas y mujeres, cuando su mejor amiga Mimi Tachikawa empezó a salir con Yamato Ishida su segundo mejor amigo, los demás como Joe e Izzy vivían estudiando, Yolei y Ken se dividían entre sus estudios y su relación, Cody se mudo a Austria y T.K y Kari pasaban juntos todo el dia, mas conversaba con Davis quien se sentía igual a ella pero no era como antes... si... La vida de Sora no era exactamente un lecho de rosas y pasar sola en su cumpleaños era una prueba de esto, sin deprimirse mas se acerco a su baño para ducharse y arreglararse para el colegio, ella no era una chica fea pero lo suyo no era arreglarse demasiado, tenía sus cabellos pelirrojos cortos y brillantes, sus ojos chocolate debajo de unas finas cejas, nariz pequeña con piel tostada y unos labios rojos y delgados, tenía un buen cuerpo con buenas piernas debido a sus practicas de tennis, esta bien, Sora era una chica hermosa y era popular en el colegio por ser una de las chicas mas bonitas y atléticas de la prepa, por ser la mejor alumna de su curso, por ser amable con todos, por pertenecer a uno de los clubs mas cool de la escuela, Sora sabia disimular el dolor, Se divertía en clases siempre, con sonrisas amables, haciendo bromas, dando consejos, haciendo travesuras con sus amigos pero cuando llegaba a su casa lloraba, se sentía deprimida y sola, de todo esto solo estaba enterada Mimi quien muchas veces ha sido paño de lagrimas y una fuente inalcanzable de consejos y apoyo.

Se arreglo con el típico uniforme colegial el cual odiaba gracias a su mejor amiga quien atrevidamente corto 5 cm de su falda para "lucir sus atributos", resoplo fastidiada y se fue a preparar su desayuno mientras cantaba un triste "feliz cumpleanos a mi..."

Un muchacho rubio de ojos azul zafiro, nariz griega, labios rosados y apetecibles con cuerpo de adonis despertaba en su pequeña habitación azul con gris, hoy era el dia que habían planeado con tanto esmero, sonrió al recordar la emoción de su novia al planear todo el "teatrito" que tenían para celebrar a su mejor amiga, así que tenía que meterse en el personaje que le dijo esa niña...SU niña, no sabe como pero se enamoro perdidamente de Mimi Tachikawa, de cada acto infantil, de cada sonrisa, de cada berrinche y cada palabra que decía, el tras ser un chico aburrido y frío cambio por la princesita carismática y cariñosa, esa niña le había cambiado la vida, lo sabia porque cuando la veía era imposible no sonreirle y no abrazarla y besarla y cuando ella le correspondía se sentía en el cielo...si, tenían 5 meses de relación y aunque le costo un poco ahora esta totalmente convencido de que esta enamoradisimo de la princesa rosa, era la relación perfecta, la amaba y lo amaba, los papás de Mimi lo adoraban (mas la mamá), y aprobaban su relación, sus padres igual...su padre, aunque por un tiempo lograron unirse mucho ahora ya no era así, desde que su padre se había enamorado de esa mujer lo tenía en el olvido, apenas llegaba a casa y cuando estaban juntos era por poco tiempo porque aquella mujer lo llamaba y otra vez solo..., su madre aunque mas atenta casi no la veía, claro que siempre lo invita a comer o a pasar con ella y con su hermano TK pero pocas veces acepta ya que lo toma como si le tuvieran lastima y el odiaba eso, ya iba 1 año de esa relación y al principio se iba con su banda, o a jugar fútbol con Tai, o llamaba a Sora o Mimi para ver peliculas pero con el tiempo le afecto ser el menor de la banda, sus amigos músicos ya graduados consiguieron un contrato en la disquera y el no pudo ir con ellos porque quería estudiar, porque ahora era el capitán del equipo de basketball, porque se había enamorado de alguien... Y una vez mas Mimi en su cabeza, sonrió mirando a su lado en la mesa de noche la foto de ambos abrazados en la playa...sonrió aun mas al encontrarse una carta de ella bajo el portarretratos, estaba escrita en ingles, era cómico que Mimi a veces diga expresiones en ingles debido a su estancia en USA por 2 años y mas aun que debido a la buena educación que había recibido la hayan subido un año tomando clases junto a el, Sora y Tai, esa niña tiene cada ocurrencia como la del plan de hoy, debía apresurarse así que se levanto pronto y se fue a alistar para sus clases , su uniforme de camisa mangas largas blanca con su saco azul y el pantalón del mismo color y su peinado tipo Chord Overstreet salio rumbo a la cocina agarro una tostada y un vaso de leche y con su mochila y su celular salió de su apartamento.

En una habitación amplia llena de lujos y cosas rosadas dormía plácidamente una hermosa chica castaña, sus ojos miel estaban cerrados, su boca de labios rosados y delgados estaban entreabiertos, tenía una nariz respingada con pecas, unas pestañas largas y un hermoso cuerpo, si, definitivamente Mimi Tachikawa era una muchacha preciosa, ella se sentia muy feliz con su vida, tenia a sus padres a los cuales amaba , unos amigos increibles que siempre estaban con ella y un novio perfecto "Matt" , ese nombre que estaba escrito en las ultimas hojas de sus cuadernos, ese rubio que aparecia en muchas de las fotos de su habitación, su "gatito", su "gordito", su "príncipe" su todo, porque Mimi aceptaba que era muy cursi pero ella era asi, le encantaba el romance y lo cursi y Matt se dejaba hacer , muy aparte de sus amigos, su familia y su novio tenía otras cosas como su fortuna, como su carisma, su voz porque amaba cantar, tocaba la guitarra y el piano, era la capitana del equipo de volley de su escuela y mantenía un promedio bueno en sus clases, amaba su vida, se amaba ella misma, esa era Mimi Tachikawa, era tarde y ella seguía durmiendo, estaba cansada de todo lo que había tenido que planear para el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, ella al tener belleza,inteligencia y fortuna contaba con algo llamado Popularidad lo que hacia que pudiera hacer lo que le plazca en el colegio mientras que en su casa y grupo de amigos era considerada la princesa, vivía en una nube y le encantaba eso, ahora soñaba con unicornios y el reino del rosa cuando un sonido la despertó, somnolienta cogió su celular que tenía la foto de un chico Rubio muy apuesto con el nombre "Gatito" , Mimi entre dormida y despierta contesto

-Buenos días amor - dijo ahogando un bostezo

- Princesa , buenos días pero el plan debería empezar en 15 minutos te...- Matt fue interrumpido por la voz alterada de su novia

- no freakin' way! Me arreglo pronto amor un besito - Mimi colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie de golpe para vestirse a la velocidad de la luz y maquillarse un poco, una vez lista salió de su habitación y corrió por las escaleras encontrándose con su madre quien le dio una mirada severa y divertida al verla tan agitada salir y sin desayunar...esa no era novedad así que con un leve adiós la vio salir agitando su mano en señal de disculpa, una vez afuera fue abrazada por alguien quien le beso la mejilla con dulzura, sonrió para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Ken Ichijouji uno de sus mejores amigos quien vivía a 2 casas de la suya, despues de ese corto saludo ambos salieron corriendo hacia el instituto.

Cansado, fastidiado y aburrido, así despertaba Taichi Kamiya todos los días, y hoy mas, su mejor amiga cumplía años, el quisiera pasar este dia como mas que eso pero recordó como ella había estado días antes de que el se le declarase con otro chico, esto le partió el corazón a Tai quien decidió olvidarse de ella y concentrarse en fútbol y vida de estrella, era popular y miles querían con el y el las complacía, es decir, siendo el capitán del equipo de fútbol y siendo tan guapo como lo es con su cabello y ojos chocolates, con todas sus facciones masculinas como esa nariz alargada y esos labios gruesos, un cuerpo musculoso por los entrenamientos y su porte era muy codiciado pero aunque lo intentara mas que todo no podía dejar de pensar en Sora, su mejor amiga de toda la vida y a quien ha amado siempre, el sabia que había cambiado, era mas frío y distante, muchos decían que había cambiado su personalidad con Matt, pero no era así, había cambiado porque según el Sora nunca estaría con el y ... Que es la vida sin amor? Quizás esperaba a otra persona pero esta no llegaba y la única que ocupaba su mente y corazón era Takenouchi, admitía que cuando veía a Mimi y Matt moria de celos, ellos se amaban y no lo ocultaban a nadie, ellos tenían una hermosa relación pero el no, el estaba solo y amargado, aunque hoy haya planeado todo ese acto por el cumpleaños de Sora y haya fingido aburrimiento e indiferencia, estaba muy emocionado por hacer sentir bien a su amiga...amiga...esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza así que para dejar de pensar en eso se puso de pie y se puso el uniforme de la prepa, salió silencioso encontrándose con su hermana y TK comiendose en la puerta de su casa

- suelta a mi hermana en este momento Takaishi - dijo haciendo que ambos se separaran - apresuremonos no quiero que Mimi me de un sermón por no cumplir con "mi parte" y a 2 metros de distancia pervertidos - advirtió Kamiya con su lado celoso y caminando rumbo a su escuela.

En la escuela se encontraban Yolei, Davis e Izzy hablando sobre el famoso plan hasta que apareció Matt

-Buenos días buenos para nada - dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos quienes lo saludaron con una sonrisa, eso era algo así como "cariño" entre hombres, luego se dirigió a Yolei - buenos días Yoli - sonrió besandole la mejilla

-Buenos días Sopenco/Oxigenado/Mattie- respondió cada uno al unísono

- no ha llegado nadie mas? - pregunto Ken llegando con Mimi

-No amor - respondió Yolei mientras lo besaba rápidamente en los labios en señal de saludo

- deberían apresurarse - dijo Mimi con el ceño fruncido

- y claro que Matt se quede sin besito sin abrazo y sin saludo - dijo Matt haciéndose el ofendido con un puchero infantil mirando de reojo a su novia que le devolvió la mirada pero con ternura al verlo hacer ese gesto

- I'm sorry babe - respondió una sonriente Mimi con sus típicas expresiones americanas mientras se acercaba a su novio para besarlo y abrazarse

- no te preocupes princesa se que es el stres por lo de hoy - respondió Matt aun abrazandos

- Me dieron celos - dijo Yolei mirando de reojo a su novio que entendió el mensaje y la abrazo y beso con amor - los celos se han ido - dijo Yolei haciendo reír a todos

- conseguiremos novia no es así Izzy? - pregunto Davis a Izzy que asistió con la cabeza en ese momento llegaron los Kamiya y TK

-Buenos días - dijeron los recién llegados a sus amigos

- buenos días - respondieron - listos? - pregunto Mimi con una sonrisa que todos correspondieron en señal de afirmación a excepción de Tai que respondió un "si como sea"

- ustedes 6 me enferman - dijo Davis señalando a las 3 parejas - dejen los arrumacos, Yolei asfixias a mi mejor amigo, TK ensucias a mi mejor amiga con toda tu cursi miel y Matt y Mimi consigan una habitación - ante esto Yolei enfureció mientras los otros 5 miraban a Davis ofendidos, los demás reían

- los rubios no sueltan a mis hermanas - dijo Tai - apoyo a Davis separense un poquito

-NO - gritaron las parejas mientras todos reían , hasta a Tai se le escapo una sonrisa, esos momentos con sus amigos eran únicos solo faltaba...

-Buenos días - saludo Sora que acababa de llegar

- Hola - respondieron ellos sonriendole y luego riendo de nuevo con algo que decía Yolei, Sora sintió que el mundo se le vino a los pies, sus amigos habían olvidado su cumpleanos...

-Izzy mi laptop tiene algo extraño la deje en mi locker me acompañas? - dijo Davis a un Izzy que asintió con la cabeza

- nos vemos en el receso chicos - dijeron los 2 a los demás que se despidieron

- Yolei te compre algo muy lindo pero me apena enseñartelo frente a todos - dijo Ken agachando la mirada

- oh amor vamos vamos a ver lo que me compraste osito - exclamo Yolei llevándose a si novio

- llegaremos tarde a clases linda vamos entrando - dijo TK a su novia

- es cierto - comprobó mirando su reloj - nos vemos despues chicos - se despidió y se fueron a sus clases

- gatito - dijo con voz de niña Mimi mirando a su novio, Matt con una sonrisa agacho su mirada ya que su novia era mas pequeña que el - en la noche te preparo algo rico en mi casa?

- me encantaría gordita - respondió el tocando la punta de la nariz de su novia con cariño , ambos sonrieron hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases

- dejen sus cursilerías y vayamos a clases - dijo Tai avanzando

- pero que pesado - dijo Mimi mirando a su novio y a su mejor amiga - Sora - su amiga estaba mirando por donde se había ido Tai, recordando como el año pasado casi la asfixia de un abrazo de felicitación - Hey pretty ! - llamo Mimi tronando sus dedos frente a Sora que despertó

- lo siento que decías? - pregunto con una sonrisa esperanzada a que haya recordado su cumpleaños

- que te apresures que ya toco el timbre - dijo Mimi mientras Matt tomaba la mochila tanto suya como de su novia

- oh - dijo ahora quebrando su sonrisa - v-v-voy - y camino rápidamente hacia el edificio

- here we ...- dijo Mimi tomando la mano de su novio

- go - termino Matt sonriendose cómplice con su novia mientras avanzaban rápidamente tras Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez en clases Mimi entro al aula lanzandole miradas a todos sus compañeros para que acataran el plan, así cuando Sora entro nadie hizo nada fuera de lo normal, la pelirroja se sentó tras Mimi, las clases eran aburridas, lo sabia por las caras de todos, pero decidió tomar sus apuntes y prestar atención, al parecer era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero su profesor ya bastante viejo era demasiado aburrido, hablaba casi por inercia y había perdido el 80% de la vista y el oído, la mayoría de sus compañeros jugaban, conversaban o dormían, pero ella no tenía ánimos para nada mas que para hacer rayones en su cuaderno

Tai miraba a su maestro con aburrimiento, luego se divirtió tirandole bolitas de papel a Mimi que estaba dormida hasta que Matt lo vio y le mostró el dedo medio para que dejara de molestarla, desvío su mirada a Sora que lucia aburrida escribiendo todo lo que ese viejo lento decía, no podía engañarse, el extrañaba ser el Tai antiguo, pero no dejaría lo volvieran a dejar en la friend zone, cuando le gustó Yolei por su animo y energía empezó a unirse a ella y esta termino contandole cuanto amaba a Ken, luego fue Mimi y cuando descubrio las miradas coquetas y avergonzadas y los besos "accidentales" en la comisura de los labios con Matt se dio cuenta que lo mejor que podría hacer era alejarse, fue ahí cuando reparo también en que todo lo hacia por olvidarse de su mejor amiga, siempre fue ella quien le robo el sueno, ella era por quien se lucia en cada partido y era la propietaria de cada gol que anotaba, a sus 16 años estaba consciente de lo que el amor significaba y ese significado tenía nombre y apellido: Sora Takenouchi.

Matt estaba escribiendo todo lo que el profesor decía, le tocaba hacerlo porque no podía ni conversar con Mimi porque ella estaba durmiendo en plena clase, sintió un pequeño papel caer en su cuaderno y situó su mirada en Tai que tiraba papeles a su novia, le saco el dedo indecente como Mimi le decía y movió a esta un poco hasta acurrucarla en su brazo izquierdo, ella teniendo un sueño pesado ni se inmuto, solo se acomodo y se abrazo al brazo el rubio, el sonrió y siguió escribiendo aunque siendo zurdo se le hizo problemas y dejo de hacerlo para acariciar el rostro y cabellos de aquella alocada niña, fue en ese momento que el timbre sonó anunciando la hora de receso, 4 aburridas horas de números por fin acababan, Mimi se estiro y bostezo haciendo reír a Matt

- eres una sin vergüenza gorda - murmuró guardando sus cosas

- te escuche - dijo en tono de regaño - Sora debemos de apresurarnos hoy hay algo especial en la cafetería - anuncio Mimi y pudo jurar que los ojos de su pelirroja amiga habían brillado

- vamos - dijo Takenouchi con una sonrisa, quizá sus amigos le tenían algo planeado en la cafetería, era lo mas seguro porque no se podían olvidar de su cumpleanos

- rápido muero de hambre - dijo Tai pasado rápido cerca de sus amigos

- ya vamos don amargado - respondió divertido Matt tomado de la mano a su novia para salir

- Mimi que tal la clase de física? - pregunto Sora divertida ya con mucho mas animo, pero su amiga frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua mientras Matt reía y Tai refunfuñaba del hambre, así eran sus días, en la entrada de la cafetería se encontraron con los demás del grupo y a la vez con sus rivales, Juri Katou, Zoe Orimoto, Rika Makino, Minami Uehara, Takato Matsuki, Ryo y Hirokazu Shiota, Tommy Himi y Koji Minamoto, como era típico Juri miro a Ken coqueta y a Jolei con odio, Zoe miro a Matt insinuandosele y le sonreía burlona a Mimi, Hirokazu le guiño el ojo a la castaña y miro desafiante Matt, Takato repitió el gesto de su amigo pero con Kari y sin prestar la mayor atención a Tai o T.K, Minami paso cerca de Davis y le sonrió tímida pero Koji, su novio la jalo para avanzar, Ryo paso mirando a Sora de pies a cabeza pero desvío su mirada por el golpe en su cabeza de parte de Rika indicandole que entrara pronto para terminar con Tommy que miro atrevidamente a Jolei y entro al final

- son unos insoportables - dijo Ken abrazando protectoramente a su novia

- son mas que eso son despreciables - hablo ahora Matt que tenía a Mimi tomada de las caderas

- esas insolentes me las pagaran - decía Jolei mientras Sora y Kari rodaban los ojos con fastidio, nadie soportaba a ese grupo

- a mi me divierten - hablo Tai mientras todos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido - por dios chicos, solo quieren resaltar y provocarnos, y nosotros SIEMPRE salimos ganando

- puede ser lo que sea Tai pero son unos imbéciles - opino Matt

- dejen el tema, es algo que pasa siempre chicos - calmo Izzy, mejor entremos pronto recuerden lo de hoy - exclamo emocionado lo que hizo que Sora se sintiera ilusionada, pero todo cambio cuando al entrar vio un letrero que decía "Viernes de Pizza", ahora la pelirroja entendía la desesperación de sus amigos y sentía la tristeza del olvido de los mismos.

Una vez en la mesa que usaban siempre todos empezaron a conversar de cualquier tema, hasta que apareció quien no tuvo que aparecer Juri, Zoe, Rika y Minami se pararon frente a sus rivales

- que desean señoritas - dijo Izzy quien era el mas calmado

- oh Izzy querido - exclamo Zoe con hipocresía - veníamos a decirle algo a tus amigos, Mattew hoy hare un delicioso pastel de chocolate y que estaría encantada de que aceptaras probar un poco - termino diciendo mirando al Rubio mayor sensualmente a lo que Mimi la miro furiosa

- no gracias Zoe, iré a comer con mi NOVIA - respondió con una sonrisa falsa y haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

- bueno Kenny eso no quiere decir que tu no puedas venir - invito ahora Juri mientras Jolei tomaba fuerte de la mano a su novio por debajo de la mesa

- no gracias Katou, tengo planes - finalizo besando la mejilla de su novia

- bueno ya preguntaron todo que bonito que hermoso y que romántico rechazo, entonces se pueden ir? - les pregunto Tai haciendo reír a Sus amigos, ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño mientras Minami miraba el suelo incomoda por la mirada de cierto castaño en ella, hasta que Rika hablo

- no deberías de tratar así a las mujeres Kamiya

- trato a la gente como se me da la gana - respondió con hostilidad como era su carácter últimamente, todos en la cafetería guardaron silencio hasta que los chicos se acercaron

- eres un insolente Kamiya - defendió Ryo con odio

- seremos 2 entonces Shiota - dijo Tai poniéndose de pie desafiante

- no te rebajes Ryo - aconsejo Takato con indiferencia

- lo que sea que hayan hecho no se merecían ese trato Kamiya - dijo Koji acercándose a su novia y la tomaba de la mano

- se estaban insinuando como p...- iba a hablar Yolei pero Ken le tapo los labios con su mano

- eres una vulgar - hablo Juri

- repite eso estúpida - dijo Sora defendiendo a su amiga

- Takenouchi mejor sigue en tu hoyo donde nadie te recuerda - dijo con malicia Rika

- si habla es porque somos amigos y nos defendemos entre nosotros y tenemos toda la elegancia, el glamour y la clase para no estar de lanzadas con chicos comprometidos ni mucho menos estar provocando peleas - dijo Mimi bastante enojada

- calladita Tachikawa, nadie pidió tus discursos de cuarta - atacó Zoe a lo que reacciono su mejor amigo

- largo de aqui ahora niñas malcriadas y sufridoras - casi grito Taichi

- vuelvele a gritar - lo desafío Ryo con los puños preparados

- lo haría mil veces - lo empujo Tai

- atrevete a tocar a mi hermano - defendió Hirokazu

- y tu a mi mejor amigo - lo agarro Matt por el cuello

- BASTA! - gritaron Kari y Minami haciendo que todos se separaran

- Lo repetiré una vez mas LARGO - ordeno Tai

- escuchen bien chiquillos con aires de príncipes - comenzó Takato - yo no soy falso y les seré claro: los detesto, odio a los 3 miembros del equipo de futbol, a 2 de ellos por no tener cerebro y mantenerse aqui por suerte y uno por sabiondo - señalo a Ken, Tai y Davis - no me agradan las niñas que se creen muy delicadas - miró a Kari - o son consideradas divas - miro a Mimi - o demasiado bobas - miro a Yolei y Sora - y peor aun ME ENFERMA la revolución francesa - miro a los rubios - o a los cerebritos - señalo con burla a Izzy - pero lo que acabas de hacer Kamiya - rió irónico - a los chicos y a mi mos importaria un bledo, pero ellas son unas damas y tu no eres un cabellero, eso todos los sabemos, pero al parecer eres hombre, y tus modales dejan mucho que desear, con permiso - el grupo se dio vuelta a su mesa dejando a toda la cafetería en silencio tras las palabras del líder del grupo de Bad Guys del instituto.

Lo que pasaba era muy fácil, había rivalidad entre ambos grupos, Zoe y Juri siempre habían gustado de Matt y Ken, a parte de eso Antes de que Mimi llegara Zoe era considerada la mas hermosa de la prepa pero la castaña la destronó, despues Tachikawa le hizo un cambio extremo a sus 3 mejores amigas haciendose las 4 chicas mas populares y hermosas dejando a las 2 amigas muy por debajo de ellas, Ryo fue novio de Sora y su mellizo Hirokazu sentía una gran atracción hacia Mimi desde que llego a Japón hace 1 año, Koji y Tommy aunque mas calmados se habían unido a ese grupo por ser primos y a la vez vecinos de Takato quien odiaba a los chicos por una razón desconocida, Takato era hermano Minami cuyos padres estaban divorciados, Rika como mejor amiga de Tommy se unió al grupo y para buena suerte encajo de maravilla haciendo de todos estos chicos los Bad Guys, así se les llamaba por su actitud de malos y presumidos.

Tai y sus amigos en cambio eran queridos por todos, eran humildes y amistosos, cada uno con sus cualidades hacían de este grupo súper espontáneo y eran conocidos como "Los Populares" ya que cada uno resaltaba en algún deporte o actividad.

- estoy en shock - murmuró Mimi

- a nadie le interesa lo que ellos piensen - dijo firmemente Davis - vamos chicos, todos sabemos como se portaron Zoe y Juri

- no solo las soporto en clases sino que también me provocan en el almuerzo - dijo Jolei

- lo importante es que no son unas "damas" como las pinta el des adaptado social ese - respondió Tai - las estaba provocando y ofendiendo chicas

- lo se Tai gracias - agradeció Mimi besando la mejilla de su mejor amigo

- es cierto Taichin - apoyo Jolei abrazandolo

- par de hormonales - murmuró Tai negando con la cabeza aunque por dentro se sentía feliz de haber defendido a sus amigas

- yo creo que debemos apurar, la pelea nos ha cortado parte de nuestro tiempo - aviso T.K

- si yo quería planear mejor la salida del fin de mes - dijo Ken pues tenían la tradición de salir cada ultimo fin de semana del mes a donde escogiera el chico de turno, y esta semana les tocaba a Yolei y Ken

- sigo en shock - exclamo Mimi y a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

- ahora que? - pregunto Kari

- Orimoto esta provocandome - explico señalando a la rubia que tenía en sus manos el mismo celular que ella y trababa de forma nada disimulada fotografiar a su novio

- vamonos - ordeno Tai a sus amigos que se pusieron de pie, todos a excepción de Sora quien se sentía deprimida

- hola hermosa - la saludo Ryo con una sonrisa

- hola - murmuro ella

- me acompañas? - pregunto extendiéndole la mano

- No - respondió Tai y se la llevo con ellos

- que fue eso Taichi? - pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su amigo mientras el la ignoraba - Ryo quería hablar conmigo quizás el si es un buen amigo - sentencio soltandose del agarre del Moreno para adelantarse a su grupo directamente hacia su salón, los demás sonrieron, hasta ahora todo iba como debía.

En clases tuvieron que volver al plano de desinteresados que les costaba pues Sora lucia realmente mal, pero Sora, Matt, Tai y Mimi se sentían felices ya que su grupo era muy unido y colaborador y habian regado el rumor de tal forma que sus rivales no tenian ni idea del plan, en último año se encontraban Rika, Tommy, Ryo, Takato y Hirokazu pero en un aula distinta al cuarteto antes mencionado, Koji, Zoe y Juri estaban en penúltimo año, mientras que Minami se encontraba en cuarto, no se soportaban pero aquel grupo no quería llevar la fiesta en paz y ellos no se dejarían.

En la salida Sora guardo sus cosas en silencio, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

- te ocurre algo? - pregunto Matt

- no nada - respondió cortante

- yo creo que si - insistió

- debo irme pronto a casa - anunció mirando su reloj apuntando las 4 de la tarde

- gatito me acompañas a mi locker? No quiero llevar muchas cosas este fin de semana a casa - apareció Mimi

- ve con Mimi, yo me voy adiós - se despidió seca Sora, la pareja se miro con sonrisas de lado, odiaban ver así a su amiga pero la verían feliz después

- lo del casillero es verdad? - pregunto el rubio

- si, mi mochila pesa mucho - se quejo haciendo un puchero

- pero si yo llevo siempre la dichosa mochila - dijo Matt tomandola de la mano para empezar a caminar hacia los casilleros

- pero a mi me toca bajarla desde mi habitación hasta la calle y de alla hasta el colegio - explico como si fuera lo mas obvio

- Pero gorda tu vives a 3 cuadras de la prepa - rió de su novia - y hay veces que te voy a recoger y yo llevo la mochila - pero los labios de la castaña le impidieron seguir hablando

- dejare mis libros aqui y punto - termino sonriendo y Matt mudo con otra sonrisa boba asintió y ambos siguieron su rumbo

- a mi me gustaría estar así de amaestrado - susurró Hirokazu que venia saliendo de su aula, sacudió su cabeza y salió pronto de ahí.

Yolei estaba en su casillero, buscaba desesperadamente sus entradas para la sorpresa pero no las encontraba, alrededor de 10 tickets "rayos" murmuró

- que sucede Yolei? - preguntó Kari que llegaba con T.K

- no encuentro las entradas chicos

- debes de tenerlas por ahí - respondió la pareja al unísono mientras abrían sus casilleros, a Yolei siempre se le extraviaban las cosas

- arrrrggggg - gruñía al no encontrar nada

- Yolei controla tu ira, inhala, exhala...- repetía Matt con diversión

- no la molestes - rió Mimi abriendo también su casillero - explicame amiga que te tiene así

- perdí las entradas - confeso, Matt que estaba de espaldas al casillero contiguo al de Mimi se golpeo la frente con su mano

- es por eso el drama? - pregunto el Rubio

- no te preocupes, ustedes han ido mas veces ya los reconoceran - comento Mimi con tranquilidad

- es verdad, hemos ido muchas veces - sonrió T.K abrazando por la espalda a Kari

- no te preocupes por nada Yolei, me aseguraré que entren - dijo Matt - lleguen temprano - recalco al ver llegar a Davis mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su novia como lo hacia T.K

- ya hablas como el dueño y señor de las empresas Tachikawa - se burló el recién llegado haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara, todo hasta que un pitido los sorprendió a todos

- lo siento mi teléfono - anuncio Davis revisando su twitter donde vio una mención de su amigo que aparecía sonriendo con la camiseta del chelsea y un balón en sus manos

" KamiTai: DsMotomiya corre, nos tok nuestra part y vas atrasado"

- Ok debo correr chicos, empezó la segunda fase del plan - dijo el castaño para agarrar su bolso y salir

- creo que estamos retrasados no ? - dijo T.K a su novia

- si deberíamos empezar - opino la chica Y una vez mas aquel sonidito pero provenía de dos celulares, era una mención de su amigo que aparecía en su foto junto a su pelimorada novia besandola en la mejilla mientras esa sonreía y aparentemente era ella quien capturaba el momento:

" Ken_I2: YaMatt-Ishida PinkMimiT tngo ksi todo listo solo faltan sus parts! Estoy en ksa"

- debemos irnos nosotros - anuncio Ishida despidiendose de todos y llevándose a su chica

- lamento la demora chicos - llego corriendo Izumi

- no importa ya podemos irnos - sonrió Yolei

- acabo de hablar con Cody - informo el pelirrojo - ya Joe fue a recogerlo y van a alistarse

- BINGO! Nada nos puede salir mal hoy - decía una emocionada Yolei

- espero que no se te hagan agua los planes Inoue - se burló Juri que salia con su grupo.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza fastidiados por la actitud de ellos pero nada impidió que ellos continuaran con sus planes.

Sora se encontraba en su casa sola, lagrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas, se sentía devastada, se acerco a su Facebook, quería revisar si algún otro se había acordado de ella, entro a su perfil , aparecia su foto de portada con sus 3 mejores amigos el dia que Mimi regreso de USA, y su foto de perfil consistía en ella y sus amigas sonriendo felices con sus blusas del equipo de futbol del instituto despues de ganar el partido del campeonato ,pero solo encontró mensajes de gente desconocida, escucho un "Crack" quizás era su corazón roto, oyó su celular sonar y al ver el nombre sonrió un poco

- hola mamá - saludo

- hija lo siento, deje un sobre en la mesa y lo necesito para mi junta aqui en Paradise Resort... - explicó la mujer pero ya Sora dejo de escuchar, sus amigos y su madre se olvidaron de su cumpleaños - hija sigues ahí?

- sss...sii mamá

- debes de estar aqui en 15 minutos hija, te dejo, un beso corazón - y colgó , la pelirroja sollozo ruidosamente, salió hacia la mesa para irse al lugar de encuentro con su madre, eran las 5 de la tarde, o sea hora pico, el resort quedaba en la playa y solo tenía 15 minutos para llegar.. donde conseguirá un maldito taxi?

- hola Sora - saludo Davis que venia con Tai en un auto - que te pasa?

- nada chicos - respondió tratando de sonreír - a donde van?

- a ningún lugar en especial - respondió Tai - y tu?

- voy al Paradise, quisiera quedarme platicando pero debo de correr si quiero llegar a tiempo, es urgente Adiós

- no no espera podemos llevarte - ofreció el castaño mayor

- no los interrumpo?

- para nada - dijeron ambos - anda sube - la animó Davis

- gracias chicos y no es por apurarte Tai pero tengo 13 minutos para llegar

- y no es por subestimarme pero en 10 llegaremos - aseguro sonriendo de tal forma que la pelirroja sintió miles de mariposas en su estomago

-Entonces las tienes?

- dudas de mi, cariño?

- no duda de ti pero era súper difícil conseguirlas con su elaborado plan

- los apoyo, como lo hiciste?

- querrás decir como lo hicieron

- fácil, Inoue - respondieron Zoe y Juri

- ahora todo tiene sentido - murmuro Ryo

- disfrutemos de las entradas entonces - propuso Tommy - ya quiero ver a Yolei

- y yo a Mimi

- en brazos de Ichijouji e Ishida? - se burlo Takato

- mirarla ya es un privilegio - dijeron

- en una fiesta todo puede pasar - sonrió Hirokazu

- de que hablas? - pregunto Koji

- me refiero a que si yo logro separar a Mimi de Ishida ganamos Zoe y yo - sonrieron - el grupo se separaría por estar separados en bandos incluyendo esa competitividad de Inoue que la alejaría de Ichijoui - Tommy sonrió elevando su pulgar - Hikari seguirá a sus amigas dejando solo a Takaishi - Takato presto mucha mas atención - y como Taichi no hace méritos ... - añadió mirando a su hermano

- yo recuperare a Sora - afirmo Ryo mientras todos sonreían porque millones de ideas rodeaban en sus cabezas una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ellos son muy unidos - dijo Minami - si todo siguiera como al principio cuando creíamos que de veras habían olvidado el cumpleaños de Sora las ideas resultarían - los miro a todos - ahora que sabemos que lo que hacían era fingir para darle una gran sorpresa...

- sus planes de Romeos no sirven para nada - finalizo Takato

- exacto - sonrió Minami a su hermano

- no me interesa - esta vez fue Ryo quien interrumpió - conseguiré a Sora una vez mas

- eso lo dices porque ella esta soltera - afirmo Rika - pero Kamiya y Takaishi llevan alrededor de 1 año juntos al igual que Ichijouji e Inoue - miraba a sus amigos - y Tachikawa e Ishida llevarían medio año?

- a que quieres llegar? - preguntó Takato

- a que a nuestra edad pocas son las parejas que duran tanto tiempo - explicó como si fuera algo obvio

- nada que una infidelidad no pueda arreglar - exclamó Juri que ya tenía varias ideas en mente

- pensemos que Inoue y Tachikawa son muy susceptibles y cursis, cualquier error por parte de sus noviesitos significaría un Apocalipsis en su interior - se burló Zoe

- la difícil será Hikari - murmuró Takato para si mismo pero sus amigos lo escucharon

- Exacto - respondió Hirokazu - pero eso no es problema

- y por que no Hiro? - pregunto su hermano

- porque la infidelidad la puede cometer ella - explicó

- y crees que Takeru caerá? - pregunto Minami

- por supuesto, pero necesitaremos un buen plan para aplicar la táctica que tengo en mente- contesto el ojiazul

- y esa táctica es? - dijo Rika

- hipocresía, el bello arte de la actuación - rió Hiro

- me gusta - dijo Ryo

- y yo tengo el plan - contribuyo Juri con una sonrisa llena de maldad que fue correspondida por CASI todo el grupo.

En otro sitio se encontraban Yolei e Izzy solucionando su parte mientras T.K y Kari se encargaban de la decoración

- es una suerte que hayamos podido entrar - decía Hikari terminando unos detalles oyendo a su novio reír - que te pasa? - pregunto sonriendo divertida

- no recuerdas? - rió el rubio una vez mas - descuiden el señor Ishida ya dio la orden de que pasen - imitó la voz del guardia y volvía a reír esta vez acompañado de su novia - Davis tiene razón, mi hermano ya parece el dueño y señor de las empresas Tachikawa

- así es, Matt esta muy enamorado de Mimi - respondió ella sonriendo al ver a su novio acercarse

- como yo de usted mi damisela - respondió tomandole las manos y besando su barbilla para despues acercarse a su oreja - le he mencionado que luce hermosa y angelical con ese traje?

- Nop - respondió sonrojada mientras el Rubio rozaba sus labios con los suyos

- pues luces hermosa con ese traje mi ángel de luz - susurro para atrapar los labios de su novia en un beso apasionado, la escena era observada por Joe y Cory que se encargaban de recibir a sus amigos hasta que llegaron Ken, Mimi y Matt

- chicos! - saludo Cory a los recién llegados que lo recibieron felices

- has crecido mucho - dijo Ken

- si estas mas maduro - comento Matt

- Amor! Llegaron - dijo Yolei abrazando a su novio - vamos tengo que enseñarte algo - dijo jalando su mano

- auch! - se quejo el chico

- amorcito que tienes ahí ? - preguntó ella alarmada

- una quemada mientras preparaba todo - explico sonriendo levemente

- ay pobrecito osito bebé - dijo besando su mano, Cory reía, sabia que Yolei le decía "osito" y "bebé" a Ken debido a que este era menor que ella, también sabia que Matt le decía "gorda" a Mimi por su manía de comer mucho y no engordar nada, decía que su gordura era imaginaria, que Mimi le decía "gatito" por los ojos que se parecían mucho a los de un gato que tuvo en su infancia, que a T.K le decían "príncipe" porque tenía ese porte apuesto y tierno que lo hacia parecer uno y que a Kari le decía "ángel" porque tenía la vocación y la apariencia de uno, reía porque eran unos cursis y eran felices siendolo

- Kari no te tragues a mi hermanito - gritó Matt haciendo que ambos se separaran sonrojados

- como diga señor Tachikawa - respondieron mientras todos reían incluida Mimi

- eso te pasa por entrometido amor - le dijo cuando su novio la miro por reírse de el, en ese momento sonó la melodía de "i want" de one direction que venia de un celular, ese timbre correspondía a una persona

- Dimelo - contesto Kari

- " Papá yo tengo el auto no te preocupes ya en unos segundos pondré la gasolina" - dijo la voz de Tai al otro lado de la línea

- Ok ya aviso a todos - dijo ella haciéndole señas a sus amigos que se pusieron marcha

- "si papá, adiós " - dijo el castaño para cortar la llamada.

- Te acompañaremos a dejarle el sobre a tu mamá mira que buscarla en todo el Paradise... - decía Davis ya entrando junto con Sora y Tai

- no se molesten chicos - decía ella

- disculpen - dijo el guardia - sus nombres

- Kamiya Taichi - pronuncio tranquilamente

- amigo de la señorita Tachikawa no? - preguntó el regordete hombre

- el mejor - respondió con arrogancia - sabe donde se encuentra la Sra. Takenouchi?

- en la piscina señor - respondió dejandolos pasar

- gracias - gritaron los 3 corriendo hacia el lugar indicado, al llegar la pelirroja quedo en shock...

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SORA - gritaron sus amigos, sus primos, su compañeros de clases, todos vestidos con ropa playera y con el ambiente de la caída del sol hacían ver la escena realmente impresionante.

La decoración consistía en todo el lugar lleno de palmeras de globos redondos amarillos en el tronco y otros alargados verdes como hojas, la piscina extrañamente producía unas pequeñas olas, las mesas tenían piñas huecas para poner las bebidas y algunos bocadillos, los sirvientes estaban vestidos de hawaianos mientras que los invitados vestían todos de blanco y con collares de flores.

Sora se abrazo a Taichi de la emoción mientras el la envolvía en sus brazos

- feliz cumpleaños rojita - susurró en su oído haciendo que ella volviera a la realidad y se soltara un poco de el para sonreirle, luego fue Davis quien la abrazo mientras sus demás amigos se acercaban

- feliz cumpleaños Sorita - gritaron todos sus amigos alzandola mientras las chicas miraban felices la escena, cuando bajaron a la chica ella se acerco a sus amigas para abrazarlas

- pensé que se habían olvidado - decía ella

- never pretty - dijo Mimi

- nosotras te adoramos - dijo Kari

- todas para una y una para todas - dijeron tomandose los meñiques y alzando su pierna izquierda de forma delicada para despues reír

- vamos a cambiarte de ropa - dijo Yolei, Sora miro a sus amigas que lucían realmente guapas con sus vestidos playeros

- vamos rápido a terminar de arreglarnos nosotras tambien - apoyó Mimi llendose a la suite del resort para hacer los cambios

La musica sonaba en el hotel, los invitados bailaban o nadaban felices, sin embargo los chicos se encontraban sentados en su mesa bebiendo cocteles

- se lucieron chicos - elogio Joe

- es verdad me hubiera gustado ayudarlos mas - dijo Cody

- todos ayudamos en cierta forma - sentencio T.K

- es verdad se hizo lo que Mimi nos ordeno, aunque reconozco que las chicas planearon todo totalmente bien - opinó Ken

- si es verdad, me refiero a que no uso mucho el blanco y aqui estoy, parezco un angelito - dijo Matt haciendo reír a todos

- que gay suenas amigo - se burló Tai - casi casi como osito - le jaló la nariz a Ken que se sonrojo mientras todos reian - o Gatito - dijo tomandole los cachetes a su rubio mejor amigo

- dejame - le golpeo las manos y desviaba la mirada completamente rojo

- y olvidaba al príncipe - le dio un turungo a TK, todos reían hasta que los nombrados y Davis quedaron mudos viendo hacia un punto mutuo con una sonrisa, Kamiya miro hacia esa dirección para encontrarse con las chicas aun mas bellas de lo que estaban, caminaban en dirección a ellos - es que no digo que el amor los pone tontos - se burló

- quien esta tonto? - preguntó aquella voz

- pues los...- pero se quedo sin palabras, la pelirroja se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco ligeramente escotado, lucia todos sus atributos, no era extravagante, era mas bien sencillo al igual que su sutil maquillaje, sus cabellos pelirrojos se movían ligeramente debido a la brisa del mar

- y quien es el tonto? - preguntó T.K que abrazaba a su novia haciéndose el desentendido

- mudo Tai? - picó Matt que tenía a Mimi sentada en sus piernas

- denle un vaso de agua al pobre muchacho - siguió Ken con su novia tras el tomandole las manos, todos en la mesa reían

- nada - termino de decir el castaño sonrojado, hasta que sonó "Feel this Moment" de Pitbull y Christina Aguilera

- osito vamos a bailar tu sabes que amo esa cancion - pidió Yolei pero sin dejar responder a Ken se lo llevo directamente a la pista

- vamos a bailar ! - dijeron T.K y Kari emocionados llendose

- Izzy aquellas chicas están solas vamos a pedirles que bailen con nosotros - dijo Davis - ustedes también Joe y Cody - y todos se fueron a excepción de Cody que dijo que llamaría a su casa para informar que estaba bien

- gatito vamos a bailar - pidió Mimi mirando a su novio haciéndole ojitos

- Vamos vamos vamos - decía el al no poderse resistir a esa mirada, así todos bailaban, Taichi Kamiya veía a sus amigos bailar, Ken y Yolei...o mas bien Yolei porque Ken no gustaba mucho de la musica y no bailaba mucho, Mimi y Matt que su tenían el ritmo en las venas por lo que bailaban muy bien y finalmente Takeru y Kari que no se quedaban atrás y se atrevía a decir que bailaban mejor que todos ahí, bueno, el podía bailar aun mejor...

- en fin - dijo Tai, estaba solo con su amiga - no se, quieres ... Me refiero solo si tu quieres.. Si no quieres no.. Tu sabes nada en contra de tu voluntad en caso que no...

- vamos a bailar - dijo Sora queriendose reír por la actitud de su amigo, pero amaba bailar y mas si seria con el, el se reprochaba, tenía a todas las chicas que quería pero ahora con ella no le salían las palabras, dejo de pensar cuando empezó a bailar con aquella mujer que le robaba el sueño, pensaban que el día no podía terminar de una mejor forma pero estaban equivocados, tenían una fiesta entera para vivir aun.


End file.
